


Bring the Gag

by kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Literally 0 plot in this, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triplet AU, Triplet AU fics on deck, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo stepped forward, kneeling down to snatch your sticky jaw and yank it to face him. His lust-blown eyes glinted with mischief, and he smirked. “Someone’s forgotten her training.” His gaze darted to Ben. “I think she needs to be punished. Don't you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ben replied, smirking too. “Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>“Did you bring the gag?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Gag

You sucked in a breath through your nose, ignoring the burn of tears down your cheeks. Ben’s cock pulsed on your eager tongue as he fucked down into your throat, eliciting a heaving gag from you with every thrust. But you were unfazed. You’d done this countless times--you knew exactly how to handle him. 

When he hissed a breath through his teeth, you met his gaze with large, watery eyes, knowing the image of your innocent stare paired with the stretch of your lips around his girth would test his limit. And it did--he saw you below him, taking him to the hilt, looking at him like your chin and tits weren’t soaked with saliva, like your face wasn’t red and ruddy and stained. A moan left his chest while he snatched your hair and pulled your face to his stomach, pumping into your mouth.

Normally, you were prepared for this, but perhaps that day you hadn’t taken enough breath, or maybe it was the way you were kneeling. Either way, you choked--choked too hard, too violently--and you shoved yourself off of his cock and back onto your bare ass, swallowing the vomit that rose in your esophagus.

“Fuck!” Ben groaned. He was fisting his dick, glaring down at you.

“Sorry.” You inhaled, slurping the drool off your swollen lips. “I wasn’t ready. I'm sorry.”

“I was about to fucking cum,” he growled.

“Me too,” said Kylo, still jerking himself a few feet from your left. He didn't look too happy with you, either.

You glimpsed Matt, who was gripping his red, needy member, letting his silence serve as answer enough. Glancing between the three brothers, your heart sunk. You were in trouble. 

Kylo stepped forward, kneeling down to snatch your sticky jaw and yank it to face him. His lust-blown eyes glinted with mischief, and he smirked. “Someone’s forgotten her training.” His gaze darted to Ben. “I think she needs to be punished. Don't you?”

“Yeah,” Ben replied, smirking too. “Yeah, I do.”

The storm of nerves low in your belly was transforming into a hesitant burn. You hadn't been _punished_ in a couple of months. You'd been doing a decent job of keeping the three of them satisfied, you thought, so maybe the crime of an accidental edge was reason enough to justify the decision. Either way, it didn't matter. You were ready to accept whatever they had planned. Swallowing, you eased onto your knees, wiping the spit from your skin. 

“Whatever you need from me," you said. “I'm ready to accept my punishment." 

This was Matt’s cue to leave the room, heading to his space to grab what you guessed would be their toys. Already, the anxiety and heat pooling in your abdomen was dripping between your thighs, and you squirmed, looking between Ben and Kylo, both of them palming themselves as their eyes wandered your body. You chewed your lip, daring to reach down to your cunt, wanting to join them.

“Don’t,” said Kylo. There was not a hint of jest in his gaze. “’Don’t you dare.”

Sighing, you nodded, ignoring the irritating throb of your core. You could wait to touch yourself. You could. Even if you were having difficulty ignoring the thick, hard lengths of their cocks--drooling pre-cum, twitching in longing as they stared. If you could have delved into their minds, you would have heard the growling, primal thoughts--barely formed--revolving around your hands, your cunt, and your mouth, and how they’d put them all to good use.

Matt returned to the room, his arms full--some of the things he’d brought you hadn’t seen in months. They definitely hadn’t been used the last time, that was for certain. Satin ties, a blindfold, a vibrator. And in one hand was a _ball gag_. You hadn’t seen that one before at all.

You gulped, feeling sweat bead at the back of your neck. “Matty…”

“Shh,” he replied, walking behind you. “Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.” A pause as he kneeled. “A little help, guys?”

Though you didn’t know what he meant, you weren’t able to judge from his brothers’ reactions either. The moment the words had left him, he had looped the blindfold--soft, black--over your eyes, humming while he secured the ties behind your head. It was only seconds later that you felt the heavy thud of two men kneeling on either side of you, followed by a warm, wet mouth enveloping one nipple as a thumb flicked the other.

You cried out, squirming, but Matt held you fast, clucking his tongue in disapproval.

“I told you _not_ to make this more difficult, little girl.” His voice was right in your ear, sending goosebumps radiating over your skin. Growling, he snatched your wrists, pinching them hard in a single, large hand.

This brought another yelp, giving the opportunity for another mouth to press onto your own, hot and furious as a tongue slipped between your teeth. You whimpered, muscles melting as you kissed him back--whoever it was--cunt clenching in need as the kiss was following by a palm gliding up and down your side. Behind you, Matt wrapped the bindings around your wrists, nuzzling the back of your neck and kissing along the length of your shoulder.

Three mouths on you--one at your lips, one one your breasts, and one moving up toward your throat--and three sets of hands, too. Matt was busy securing your bonds, while fingers teased your stiff buds and caressed your quivering flesh. One hand, daring and cruel, crawled down the taut curve of your belly, grazing the mound of your cunt, ghosting over your aching clit.

You gasped and whined into the mouth of your kisser, who pulled back, admonishing you with a hard tweak of your nipple.

“Did you bring the gag?” he asked. It was hard to tell them apart just by voice--but you were pretty sure that was Kylo. 

“Yep,” Matt replied. 

Then two fingers pried your jaw open, bringing another squeeze of your core while your tongue twisted under the pressure. You gagged, but any further noise you sought to make was silenced by a cool ball of rubber being stuffed into your mouth. Despite this, you still attempted to whine, back arching in resistance as you writhed in Matt’s grip.

“ _Stop_.” Matt tugged hard at the gag, jerking your head back as he latched it behind you. Spit was already dribbling down your chin while you sucked in a deep breath through your nose. “Good. Good girl.” 

The two men at your front were busy laving your nipples, drawing them into their mouths and sucking them into swollen, puffy peaks, all while the fingers at your cunt were still brushing back and forth over your clit.The touches were tiny, tender, just enough to make you squeal and gasp into the gag, just enough to make your body beg for more. But that was all it was. 

“Such a good little whore, aren’t you?” Matt purred into your ear. “This is what you need. You need us to own you. To break you. Don’t you?”

Whining, you bobbed your head in agreement--and then, to your right, a loud buzz, coming closer, closer, until one of those hands placed it against you. It was a small vibrator, rippling anticipation through your flesh, making your cunt drip with desire. Your whine became a howl, and you tried to squirm again, only for another palm to land a harsh smack on your ass. 

“Next time, you’ll suck my cock properly. Understand?”

That meant it was Ben who was burrowing his fingers into the flesh of your backside, all while trailing the tip of the vibrator down your stomach, over the mound of your pussy, stopping at the top of your slit. He shifted it millimeters back and forth, making you slobber through your gag, coating your chest with your own saliva. You wanted that fucking vibrator on your clit. You needed it--and groaned deep in your throat to prove it.

“Poor, filthy thing.” It was Kylo, who’d released your tit just to tease you. “Dripping already.” A pause while he flicked your clit with his finger, and you convulsed in an effort to stay still. “Go on, Ben.”

Ben was silent as he dropped the vibrator to the bundle of nerves--and your vision exploded with stars as you released a muffled wail, hips bucking into the delicious buzz. But Matt was there to jerk you back, holding you in position with both of his hands while Ben swirled the toy around your swollen, sensitive bud. The sensation alone was making you dizzy, filling your head with a heady, intoxicating cloud of purified bliss. But combined with the tongue licking your nipple, the control of Matt’s hands, and the heat of Ben’s breath at your neck, your body shuddered, overloaded with sensory input.

All you could do was draw in heavy breaths through your nose, head lolling back onto your shoulders, moaning loud, unabashed into the rubber ball. You were getting close, you knew it. Your only plea was that he’d let you cum--you could feel it building inside of you, fast, it was too hard to stop, the attention was too much--

But Ben was no fool. He relieved you of the vibrator only moments from your climax--and Kylo, in an effort to prevent you from tipping over, released your breast. Even through your furious howl, you heard his lips smacking, heard him taking a deep, anxious breath. You’d been anticipating this--you should have known better, somehow--but even the knowledge failed to make the torture any more bearable.

“How does it feel, slut?” Ben sneered. “Having it stolen from you?” He spanked you again--a hot bite at your backside, pressing the vibrator on and off your clit. “You like that?”

You shook your head, clenching, hoping you could shove yourself over the edge--but it was impossible. Ben rolled the vibrator around your aching nub again, Kylo returning to your breast, moaning into your flesh--and then, almost without warning, there were two thick fingers plunging into your entrance, curling and scissoring inside of your wet walls. From the hand’s position--and the lack of stability at your hips--you knew it was Matt, and you contracted around his digits, ready to collapse from exhaustion.

“There you go. Go on,” Matt cooed. “Don’t you want to cum for us? Be a good little whore?”

It was a trick question. No matter how you answered, you knew you weren’t about to cum. And even despite that, you found yourself trying to rock your hips, nodding eagerly while your orgasm rose inside of you once more. High--higher--the pressure coiling tight in your belly, ready to snap and flood you with ecstasy--but at the breaking point, every hand and mouth left your body, leaving you barren, frenzied, sobbing. Tears spilled down your cheeks again--this time in frustration. 

“That’s right,” Ben said, the pressure of his nails at your ass making you wince. “You ready to suck me off?”

Sniffling, you nodded--and then you felt the clasp of the ball gag loosen at the back of your head, freeing your mouth, and you gasped. Your lips were fat, swollen, chin stained with spit, but none of that prevented you from dropping your jaw wider, as if to welcome his dick down your throat. 

“No,” Ben said. You heard him standing, along with his brothers. “It won’t be that easy.” Another flip of your heart. “I want you to beg for our cum.” 

Shame burned your cheeks--if you had any left. But the nagging demand between your legs was enough to wash it away. They’d driven you into a drunken delirium, and you were more than willing to beg for anything that would resolve it.

“Please,” you said, voice low and raw. “Please, let me taste your cum.”

“Is that all you want?” Kylo asked. “To taste it?”

“Please! I need it! I need your cum on my face, on my tits, on my thighs, please!” you whined, ignoring the tingle of embarrassment at your face.

“I don’t know,” Matt said. “Still not convinced.”

“Fuck!” you cried. “Give me your fucking cum! Use me like a whore, fucking fill me and cover me with it! Fuck!”

There was a pause--they were conferring--and then Matt spoke. “ _Good girl_. You ready for me to fuck you?”

A jeer in front of you. “Fuck that, Matt,” said Kylo. “I’m fucking her. Take those ties off and have her jerk you off.”

Another pause. And then, with a sigh, Matt undid the bonds at your wrists, letting your arms swing free. You supposed being the eldest had its benefits. 

Then a bit of shuffling as Kylo eased himself under your thighs, gripping your hips and prodding at your cunt with the slick head of his cock. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, swirling himself around your clit.

“Fuck,” he said. “I can’t wait to feel that wet little cunt around me…” His hips bucked into you, teasing your entrance with the tip of his dick, feeling you tremble in his hands. “Ask for you what you want, slut.”

You shuddered. _Finally_. “Fuck me! Please, Kylo, plea--ah!”

Kylo hadn’t even waited for you to finish, clutching your thighs and shoving you down onto the full, thick length of his cock until he collided with your cervix, earning a curse from both of you. And with Kylo thrust deep into you, Ben took the opportunity to push his pulsing dick back into your mouth, groaning as you hollowed your cheeks to bring him further into your warm throat. 

Letting out a growl, Kylo started to fuck up into you, his fingers pinching red prints into your skin, his cock filling you into your belly. Meanwhile, Ben had already threaded his fingers through your hair, holding your head still and grunting while he fucked your mouth. And through all this, you almost didn’t notice Matt taking your hand and wrapping it around his hot, throbbing cock, letting you pump him with your fist.

“Mm-- _fuck_ ,” Ben groaned, scraping your scalp. “That’s it… that’s right… _fuck_ , look at you. You love sucking this cock, don’t you?”

You were helpless to do anything but hum happily while you bounced on Kylo’s dick, wrist turning to work Matt’s thick shaft. Ben took this as an invitation to ram deeper, hitting the back of your throat, snickering when you heaved and gagged on his length.

“Good,” he murmured. “Take it…”

His praise only made you clench around Kylo, who was spurred on, sinking into your tight pussy with a feral moan before slamming into you, every snap of his hips followed by a growling breath.

“Fuck!” Kylo snarled. His thrusts sent quakes through your flesh, making your moans hiccup in your chest, but you didn’t care--not even when he pounded you harder, seemingly chasing nothing but his own release. “Fuck, I want that little pussy to cum around me--”

So his thumb moved to swipe your clit, and the crash of pleasure into your body only had you suck Ben’s dick harder, jerk Matt’s cock faster--which satisfied him, making him fuck your hand.

“God, you’re good,” Matt said. “Just like that… _shit _…”__

__The room was thick with sex, thick with the sick slapping sounds of sweaty skin, thick with the moans of three men teetering on the edge of climax. Kylo’s hips were beginning to jerk, and Ben was hissing--barely able to make words anymore as he kept you close to his stomach, pumping into your throat, while Matt could only groan your name, over and over--and all of it was about to throw you over the precipice. Kylo’s finger worked faster over your swollen clit, and you gasped for breath on Ben’s dick, lips and jaw now numb._ _

__“Cum,” Kylo demanded, “right now. _Do it_.”_ _

__Not one to disobey orders, you did, euphoria ripping through your flesh while you whined onto Ben’s cock. You clamped down on Kylo’s length, pulsing and milking him while he rammed your cunt. He wasn’t far behind, bruising your hips as he spilled himself into your pussy. Ben pulled out, panting while he jerked himself until he shot his cum onto your lips and nose, cursing and growling with each load. And before you could swallow it, Matt snagged your hair, whipping your face toward his cock._ _

__“Swallow it,” he ordered, and thrust his dick along your tongue._ _

__Just the wetness and heat of your mouth was enough to make him cum--he hadn’t even made it to your throat before he was moaning, seizing your hair as he poured his hot, salty cum onto your tongue. You sealed your lips around his dick, swallowing every drop of his seed until he’d been sucked through his orgasm and pushed out of you._ _

__A long, quiet moment passed--as it usually did--while everyone caught their breath, let the last bits of their climaxes be cycled through their bodies. Kylo was massaging your thighs, while Matt let his fingers loose from your scalp, petting your hair. Two hands reached around your head, undid your blindfold. When you opened your eyes, you saw Ben, grinning broadly when he ran a thumb along your jaw._ _

__“C’mon, kid,” he said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aylasamazinguniverse on tumblr! She won the Thirst Order Confessions blog giveaway and one of her prompt requests was "kinky triplets." I have literally no idea if this is what you wanted, but this is what I did with those two words!
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoyed it, as well. Apparently all I can do is write triplet fics nowadays. SHRUG. Love y'all so much!


End file.
